Organizations and individuals often implement security policies to control the behavior and/or protect the safety of applications running on their computing devices. In some examples, security policies may restrict the activities or permissions of an application by implementing whitelists that define acceptable behaviors for the application and/or blacklists that define unacceptable behaviors for the application.
Unfortunately, traditional security systems may be unable to efficiently generate policies for an application that are effective in various computing environments in which the application may be deployed. For example, a conventional security system may create a general security policy that does not take into account the type of computing device executing an application, other applications installed on the computing device, and/or properties of network connections accessible to the computing device. Such policies may be ineffective against security threats that are unique to certain devices.
Moreover, in the event that a traditional security system is capable of creating more customized policies for individual devices or groups of devices, the system may require that an administrator or other user manually enter whitelists or blacklists to implement on each device. This process may be time-consuming, tedious, and/or ineffective, as an administrator may be unable to comprehensively analyze all of the computing resources and security threats within a particular computing environment. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for generating device-specific security policies for applications.